


Elevator Eyes

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Trapped In Elevator, Workplace Sex, promise for later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Sam Wesson gets tuck in an elevator. At least he's not alone.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sunday Morning Porn Club





	Elevator Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMPC!!

Sam shook his hands, trying to expel some of the nervous energy. He had been summoned to their direct supervisor’s office, a surely man that did not have even an ounce of compassion or humor in his body. Being called to the office was almost _never_ a good thing and Sam wracked his brain as he tried to think of something he did to piss off upper management.

He _had_ helped Ian set up a program so that when someone in their IT team typed “fuck” into one of their Skype business chats, a large flashing icon popped up with Donald Trump screaming “You’re Fired” for thirty seconds, but there was no way that could be traced back to him. They set the entire program up on Mimi’s computer when she was out on one of her many smoke breaks.

He punched in on time, he completed his work efficiently and professionally, so really… there was no reason for upper management to call for him. As he slipped out of the office, he glanced over his shoulder to see Ian miming having his head removed. He flicked him off before turning and hurrying to the elevator.

Sam punched the number ‘seven’, watching as it lit up an obnoxious orange in tandem with a soft ‘ping’ sound. He moved to the back of the elevator and blew out a slow breath, rolling his shoulders back to crack his spine.

Then, of course, the elevator had to stop on floor four. He looked up to see one of the Director of Finance, Gareth “call me Garth” Fitzgerald, and behind him, The Director of Sales and Marketing, Dean Smith.

Sam swallowed hard, the elevator suddenly a million times smaller than it had been. He cleared his throat and pushed himself further back into the corner, letting his eyes trail over Dean Smith’s back as he faced the front and continued on his conversation with Garth.

The elevator was on the move again, but stopped just as quickly, letting Garth out on the fifth floor. Sam glanced over as the doors shut again and Dean Smith turned to give him a nod hello. Sam smiled back, but was unsure if it was a normal smile or one of those painful, yes, I was totally just checking out your ass smiles.

The elevator suddenly jerked, causing Dean to lose his footing and nearly fall into the doors, the lights flickering a few times before plunging the elevator into darkness. Sam’s eyes widened as they adjusted to the emergency lights, shining bright red and eerie across the small space.

Ahead of him, Dean stood and straightened his suit jacket, glancing back over at Sam before saying, “Well, this isn’t good.”

“No-no, sir,” Sam answered, brushing past Dean’s side and shivering as the other man’s arm brushed against his. He crouched down and popped open the box for the emergency phone, holding it up to his ear to be greeted with the sound of silence. “Shit,” he muttered, slamming it back down on the receiver, “phone’s out, too.”

When he glanced up, Dean was slowly removing his jacket, his eyes locked on Sam’s, his lip glistening from where he licked it. Sam blinked a few times, getting ready to push himself back to his feet, when his entire world came crashing down.

“You have no idea, how many times, I’ve imagined you in this exact position.”

Oh, well, Sam could probably imagine. He’d spent his fair share of time imagining himself spread across Dean’s big, fancy, mahogany desk, legs spread wide and moaning obscenely through the tie shoved in his mouth as pencils went scattering across the carpet. Of meeting Dean in the parking lot, shoving the man inside of the back of his Expedition, sinking between the foot wells of the backseat, ignoring the cramping in his thighs and the angle he had to bend to suck down Dean’s perfect fucking cock. Of stripping slowly at the Company Holiday Party, watching Dean stalk closer to him wearing only –

“You look so pretty on your knees, Sam.”

Sam’s brain short circuited and he felt his mouth fall open slightly as he opened his eyes again and found Dean’s. He let his legs relax slightly, felt himself sink down an inch so he could sit on his heels. Perfect dick level, if he were to be honest.

Sam was nothing if not an opportunist, so slowly, he reached forward, hands resting on the outside of Dean’s thighs. Dean’s breath hitched, but he made no indication of telling Sam to stop. Sam ran his hands up the corded muscle, feeling Dean flex beneath his touch. This man _had_ to run or something, and the image of Dean panting and glistening with sweat made Sam groan and clench his fingers into Dean’s skin.

Sam let his hands roam freely, pushing around to cup Dean’s ass, the other man letting out a soft gasp of pleasure at the pressure. Maybe Sam’s fantasies had been wrong in that respect… and he knew he would be picturing himself pounding into Dean’s perfect, tight ass next time, fueled on by the soft sounds of pleasure he was hearing now.

As his hands trailed back around the front, just barely dipping beneath the band of Dean’s dress pants, Sam paused and looked back up. Dean nodded quickly, reaching up to push Sam’s hair back from his face, holding his hand at the back of Sam’s head.

“Don’t you dare stop,” he whispered, the sound low and dangerous in the small space.

Sam licked his lower lip and without breaking eye contact, flicked his thumb over the button of Dean’s pants. He slowly dragged the zipper down, watching Dean shiver from the sensation. Sam pulled Dean’s clothing free, as slowly as he dared – afterall, he wanted this too, more than fucking anything. He groaned as Dean’s dick sprang free, just a breath away from Sam’s waiting mouth, thick and bobbing eagerly in the air. Dean smelled good, too: his body wash slightly spicy, probably one of those cooling ones, enhancing the scent of Dean himself.

Sam pressed his palms flat against Dean’s thighs and pushed, the man falling back against the wall and hissing as his bare ass hit the cold elevator wall. Sam gave him no time to protest, crawling forward quickly and reaching up to tangle Dean’s hand back in his hair. Sam leaned forward, tongue swirling around the thick tip of Dean’s cock, earning himself a guttural moan that made all of Sam’s insides ignite.

Sam pressed his tongue flat, running the length of Dean’s cock, his hands holding him against the wall. Then he parted his lips and sucked him down in one, smooth motion, moaning as Dean’s fingers tightened in his hair.

He heard Dean’s soft, choked off gasp and nodded his head, giving the other man permission. Dean’s other hand joined the first, using Sam’s hair as leverage to pull him back and move him the way he wanted. Sam relaxed his throat, moaning at the delicious pressure of Dean’s dick pressing into the back of his throat. Sam felt like he was floating, Dean’s touch soft despite the grip he had in Sam’s hair.

Sam relaxed his jaw, taking in as much of Dean’s length as he could. He made a pleased sound around Dean’s cock, heavy and warm against his tongue. He bobbed his head in a slow, torturous motion, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking him back down again.

Sam shifted one of his hands, knowing Dean would stay put, and caught his balls in his hand, rolling them once before pulling them gently down. Dean moaned, his eyes falling shut. Sam heard the soft _thud_ as he slammed his head back against the elevator wall.  
  
Dean’s hands tightened in his hair, adding the perfect amount of pressure, and Sam groaned around his dick. He shifted on his knees, his own cock thick and pulsing where it was trapped against the zipper of his pants. The change in position only made it worse, tightening the pressure and making pleasure shoot up his spine.

“Fuck, Sam, please!” Dean whispered, voice completely wrecked. Sam responded by moving faster, sucking harder. He swirled his tongue around after each twitch of Dean’s cock, groaning as he felt Dean’s balls tighten in his fingers. His hips were rocking and Sam released his balls to grab his hips and pull him forward, deeper into his throat. Dean let out a loud moan, hands pulling Sam’s hair tight.

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped, glancing down just as Sam hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, his eyes moving up the length of Dean’s body before locking on to Dean’s face. His mouth was open slightly, pupils blown wide. He squeezed his fingers in Sam’s hair, the only warning he could manage, before he came with a shout, pouring himself down Sam’s throat.  
  
Sam’s pressure loosened, but he licked around the softening flesh slowly, collecting any final trace of Dean’s release. When he slid off, Dean gasped softly and fell back against the wall once more, holding him up collapsing into a satisfied, post coital mess on the floor.  
  
“You taste as good as you look,” Sam said, licking his lower lip and watching Dean’s chest rise and fall with each pant. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous.”  
  
“Have you seen yourself lately?” Dean said finally, giving Sam a half smile. “God, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.”

Sam groaned and reached to palm his hard cock, still trapped in the confines of his pants.

“Don’t,” Dean whispered, falling to his knees in front of Sam, batting his hand away. Sam panted softly, letting his hands fall to his sides, ignoring the ache of his cock pressed against the zipper of his dress pants. Dean leaned forward, his lips brushing against Sam’s cheek as he reached up to slide his hair behind his ear. “I want you to stay hard for me, attend your meeting with Xavier thinking about this. Then, I need you to come to my office where I’ll be waiting for you.”

Sam shivered, his fingers clenching at his knees, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I will get myself ready, and then I want you to bend me over my desk and fuck me into next week, make me come again on your cock.”

Dean’s hand was suddenly there, hot and heavy as it pressed against Sam’s trapped cock, and he moaned loudly as he pressed up into the contact. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Fuck, yes,” Sam whispered back, nodding his head and chasing the contact as Dean pulled away.

“Good,” Dean smiled, cupping each side of Sam’s face before pulling him in, crashing their lips together. Dean nipped at Sam’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before catching Sam’s tongue with his own. Dean moved his hands to Sam’s waist, tightening his grip when Sam moaned, filthy and beautiful into his mouth.

Every part of Sam was on fire, his head spinning and full of everything _Dean. _So when the elevator suddenly jerked again, the red lights bleeding out into the bright, white fluorescent ones, he felt shocked as he was shoved back into reality. Dean kissed him once more, softly, and leaned back to tuck himself back into his pants.

Sam opened his mouth just as the elevator doors were pried open with a loud _screech. _

“You gentleman okay in there?” a voice asked, and Sam looked up to see one of the security men leaning down on the floor, his head peeking in through the small area. The elevator must’ve gotten stuck between floors. “Just another shake of a lamb’s tail and we’ll get you guys out of there. Elevator’s been acting funky all week…”

“No problem,” Dean answered smoothly, and Sam looked over to see he had stood and was shrugging his suit jacket back on – calm, cool, collected as if he didn’t just have his cock rammed down Sam’s throat, moaning and swearing like a goddamn porn star. It made Sam’s cock pulse and he pulled his yellow IT shirt down to make sure he was covered.

Dean, of course, noticed the movement and smirked.

The elevator gave a few more jerks before shakily rising up to the seventh floor, stopping with its pleasant arrival ding and opening up as normal. The security man was waiting for them, making sure they were both okay before sending them on their way as he set up an _Out of Order_ sign.

“Sam,” Dean spoke, stopping Sam in his tracks. “I will need to see you in my office.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam replied, giving him a small nod and a smile. “I will be there as soon as my meeting is finished.”


End file.
